Bloody-Casty
by EleanaPotter
Summary: Hey, moi c'est Eléana Carter et cette année, je fais ma rentrée à Sweet Amoris. Sauf que ma vie n'est pas aussi belle qu'on peut le penser.. /sujets sensibles, lemons, violence/


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec enfin une fiction écrite par mes soins sur un jeu qui me divertie beaucoup : Amour Sucré. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire en postant une review. Ça me fera très plaisir. Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui est relativement court mais je posterai sûrement des chapitres plus longs par la suite. Bonne lecture. ^^

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec. Seuls les personnages qui j'ai inventé m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Un silence régnait dans la pièce longée dans la pénombre. Seule une respiration calme venait troublé ce silence. Respiration qui se transforma bien vite en grognement de ma part quand le réveil se mit à sonner. Je l'écrasais du plat de la main et jurais.

 **« Bordel mais c'est déjà 6 heures ?! Arg... Ralais-je. »**

Un beau labrador détala dans la pièce et me sauta dessus pour me lécher le visage. Je me mit à rire et caressa sa tête.

 **« Du calme Vigo, c'est pas parce que tu as faim que tu dois me laver en plus. Dis-je tout en lui grattant le haut de sa tête. »**

Je me résignai à me lever et rempli la gamelle de mon chien. Une fois cela fait, Je remontai et me dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche, me brosser les dents et me préparer. Je me maquillais d'un épais trait de liner et du mascara sur mes cils.

 **« Je dois m'habiller comment moi.. On s'habille comment pour une rentrée d'habitude ? »**

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main. Je parle seule maintenant ? _**Personne vas te répondre, idiote.** Oh toi la conscience, ça va hein !_ Allez, je prend mon jean le plus déchiré et un haut long qui cache mes formes. Je rejoins mon chien pour le caresser une dernière fois, attrape ma veste en cuir, mes converses et seulement un sac à dos noir... Et je rentre à nouveau car j'ai oublié mes clés de moto. Une fois sortie, je monte sur ma moto noir, met mon casque et démarre pour rejoindre mon nouveau Lycée.

…..Je vous l'ai pas dit ? Je rentre aujourd'hui au lycée « Sweet Amoris ». Rien que le nom est à vomir, vous m'imaginez là-dedans ? Beh moi non plus ! _**Tu préfères être là où je pense ? Ça te correspondrai mieux ?** Tais toi.._ Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, la rentrée. Je sais, c'est déjà passé depuis deux mois mais je devais régler les papiers de mon émancipation avant de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il va falloir se tenir à carreau cette année. Allez, partons.

Pendant le trajet, je profite du vent qui fouette mon visage et qui rougis mes phalanges. Il fait froid ici en Automne. Je me gare et descend. Je retire mon casque et secoue mes cheveux noir. Mon cellulaire vibre dans ma poche, je suis en retard déjà ! _**Belle première impression Eléana.**_ Tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression de voir la vie en rose, façon de parler hein.. Une personne plutôt âgée m'accoste en me demandant si je suis la nouvelle. Je rigole intérieurement :

 **« Oui, c'est moi. Eléana Carter, Madame.**

 **\- Très bien, comme vous êtes émancipée, seule votre signature est nécessaire sur votre dossier. Je vous laisse vous référer au délégué principal, m'informa-t-elle.**

 **\- D'accord, et qui est... »**

Trop tard, elle est déjà partie. Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple. Je rentre dans le lycée d'un pas nonchalant et cherche le bureau des délégués. Une fois trouvé, je rentre sans frapper. Mes yeux parcourent la salle mais je ne vois personne.

 **« - Heu... Il y a quelqu'un.. ? Demandais-je dans le vide.** Un jeune homme blond se présenta devant moi comme étant le délégué principal.

 **\- Oh ! Justement, je te cherchais. La directrice m'a dit de passer pour mon dossier d'inscription.**

 **\- Je vois, alors...Je m'appelle Nathaniel. Ton dossier est rempli mais il manque la signature de tes parents, me dit-il avec un sourire.**

 **Je baissais les yeux et lui répondais : La directrice m'a dit que seule me signature suffisait, je suis émancipée.**

 **\- Et je peux te demander pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il. »**

Je serrai les poings. De quoi il se mêle ? Il a beau être mignon, je vais pas lui raconter ma vie alors qu'on se connaît depuis deux minutes. Il faut que je me calme.. _**Pas de problème cette fois-ci Eléana.. Tu sais pourquoi..**_

 **« Ça, c'est mes affaires. Je signe où ? Répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.**

 **\- Je comprend, désolé. Signe ici, me dit-il en me montrant le bas de la page. Tu es dans la classe 701, les premières L. Tu peux aller en cours.**

 **\- Merci ! »**

Je prend l'emploi du temps qu'il me tend et sors de la pièce. Je trouve ma salle plutôt rapidement et entre timidement dans mon cour d'histoire.

 **« Bonjour.. Désolée du retard. Je suis nouvelle et je devais aller régler quelques papiers.**

 **\- Oui, la directrice m'a parlé de vous. Mademoiselle Horner, veuillez aidez notre nouvelle pour rattraper son retard dans les cours, ce serait gentil. Vous pouvez allez vous asseoir, mademoiselle Carter.**

 **\- Merci monsieur.** **»**

Je pars m'asseoir près de la jeune fille que le professeur a cité et la détaille, admirant son style victorien. J'ai toujours aimé les personnes originales. Je sors un bloc-notes et un stylo et lui adresse un sourire. Elle me le rend et tend sa main.

 **« Coucou, moi c'est Rosalya et toi ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Eléana.**

 **\- Joli prénom. Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le lycée à la sortie et te présenter à mes amis.**

\- **Merci, ça me ferait très plaisir, la remerciais-je.**

- **C'est étrange mais il y a du violet dans tes yeux, j'ai encore jamais vu ça, s'extasiait-elle.**

 **\- Oui, c'est de naissance...**

 **\- Mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici, nous rappela à l'ordre le professeur. »**

J'entendis un ricanement mais je l'ignorai. Je me concentrai un peu sur le cour, enfin j'essayais. J'étais plus fascinée par le dessin que j'étais en train de faire quand un mouvement à ma droite me fit tout arrêter. Un jeune homme se mit à sortir un cahier à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer tellement il semblait absorber par le paysage et son regard se posa sur moi.

 _ **Pas mal du tout, je serai une adolescente comme une autre, j'aurai bien craqué pour lui.. Focus Eléana** _!

Il me regarde sans rien dire alors je décidais de le faire réagir.

 **« Salut, moi c'est Eléana.**

 **\- ...Et alors ?**

 **\- T'es toujours aussi accueillant ? Le taquinais-je.**

 **\- Toujours, moi c'est Castiel, se présenta le rockeur.**

 **\- Pas mal ton t-shirt, Bloody-Casty. J'aime bien les Winged Skull. »**

Il me regarda les yeux ronds et je me mis à rire. Il n'a jamais vu une fille qui aime le rock ou quoi ? La cloche sonna et je sortis vite de la classe avec Rosalya à mes côtés quand je vis une personne dans le couloir qui me semblait familière..

* * *

Qui est cette personne qui semble si familière à Eléana ? Pourquoi doit elle autant se tenir à carreau ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre. :3


End file.
